crysisfandomcom-20200222-history
Clarence Strickland
Major Clarence Strickland is a leader of the U.S. Marines detachment who appear in Crysis. Background A career veteran of the United States Marine Corps, Strickland serves as the leader of all American ground operations during their invasion of the Lingshan Islands, and one of the primary contacts for Nomad. In his late forties by the events of Crysis, his only known family is that of his daughter, Tara Strickland. ''Crysis After Prophet was abducted by an Alien Scout, Strickland takes command of Raptor Team and provides them tactical support from the USS Constitution. When US forces invade the islands, he leads the ground forces. Strickland's forces soon overtake the KPA and reach the mine where Helena Rosenthal and another scientist are held captive. After the Ice Sphere was formed, Strickland oversees the evacuation of troops from the island. He orders Nomad and Prophet to help Helena when her VTOL crashed and later orders Nomad to the evacuation point. When the last VTOLs arrive at the evacuation point, he stays behind to distract the Hunter's attention from the retreating VTOLs. The Hunter then crushes an LTV he was using to stave if off, causing it to explode and killing Strickland. Crysis 2 Major Strickland's death leads to a chain of events that play a critical role in ''Crysis 2. Clarence's daughter Tara Strickland, a decorated Navy SEAL, was rumored to have completely lost all rational senses due to trauma caused by learning about her father's death. She faced a dishonorable discharge, and went on to work for Jacob Hargreave as a special adviser for CELL forces. In reality, however, Tara Strickland was an undercover agent working for the CIA who is investigating Hargreave's role in the Lingshan islands and helped in Alcatraz's mission against the Ceph in New York City. Major Strickland is also mentioned by Nathan Gould, though he refers to the former as "you know who" while talking about Tara Strickland. He is also mentioned by Colonel Sherman Barclay, who claims to have been on the Lingshan islands and witnessed Strickland's death. Personality Strickland is a by-the-book and dedicated Marine who demands only the best from himself, and those under his command. The presence of enemy forces are not considered problems to be avoided, but a challenge to be overcome. That being said, Strickland is not callous or dismissive of the lives of his soldiers; he becomes angry and frustrated at excessive American losses, and understands when retreat and prudence are necessary. He is also willing to lend support wherever he can if it helps his soldiers do their jobs better, but expects that this support go to good use. Unlike Admiral Morrison, Strickland looks favourably upon Raptor Team, and sees the value not only in their Nanosuits, but in the initiative and tactical flexibility of their operators. Whereas other officers might see them as a liability, Strickland is keen to take advantage of their skills and adaptability so as to achieve their objectives more effectively and with fewer American losses. As such, he remains in constant contact with Nomad, relying on the Delta Force operator to help get the job done. Ultimately, as demonstrated by his last stand against the Ceph Hunter, Strickland possessed great courage and would not ask his men to do anything he would be unwilling to. Quotes Trivia *If the LTV in Exodus is destroyed, Strickland can't enter it. He will shoot at the Hunter with a pistol until it crushes the LTV, at which point Strickland disappears. *Major Strickland wears a baseball cap in many of his appearances in the game. *Major Strickland is voiced by Andre Sogliuzzo. Category:Crysis Characters Category:Characters